Orage
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Oneshot: Vous pensiez que Kyoya n'avait peur de rien ? C'est vrai à une exception: les orages. Et lorsque Gingka le rejoint dans sa chambre en pleine nuit parce que lui aussi en a peur, ça peut terminer en tout autre chose... Kyoya x Gingka


Hello ! Voici un petit oneshot sur Kyoya et Gingka, bonne lecture à tous ! (Non-amateurs de yaoi passez votre chemin !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas, hélas...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

«BRAAAAAAAAAOM ! »

Encore un coup de tonnerre qui venait de retentir dans le ciel orageux de Metal Bey City. Et avec toute la pluie qui tombait sans arrêt depuis une heure, difficile de dormir.

_'Mais bon sang quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?!'_

Emmitouflé dans sa couette bien chaude, Kyoya n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ça faisait au moins trois quarts d'heure qu'il essayait, mais l'orage violent qui grondait dehors l'en empêchait. Non pas à cause du bruit, mais parce qu'il avait peur de l'orage. Oui, Kyoya a peur des orages ! Il était capable de se jeter la tête la première dans une tornade mais il avait peur du tonnerre, incroyable,

non ? Tout ça est vraiment on ne peut plus logique ! Mais revenons à notre blader sauvage aux cheveux verts.

_'Je suis Kyoya Tategami je suis le roi des animaux je ne dois pas avoir peur d'un stupide orage !'_

«BRAAAAAAAAAOM ! »

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit et Kyoya sursauta. Il avait beau se dire qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'orage, et ben il en avait peur quand même. Si seulement il pouvait arriver à corriger cette peur qui ne collait pas vraiment à sa réputation, ça irai beaucoup mieux...Le vert était désespérément en train d'essayer de se calmer lorsqu'un timide bruit se fit entendre; c'était quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte de sa chambre. Kyoya ne répondit pas, mais la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Un certain blader aux cheveux roux en bataille, aux yeux noisette et en pyjama bleu couvert de pégases apparut alors.

«Gingka ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda Kyoya étonné de le voir. Tu ne dors pas ?

-Je...j'aimerais bien, mais le bruit m'empêche de dormir...»

Gingka hésita un instant, avant de demander timidement:

«Je peux dormir avec toi Kyoya ?

-...Et en quel honneur ?

-Je...j'ai peur de l'orage...;-; , avoua faiblement le roux.

-T'es quand même assez grand pour dormir tout seul, non -.- ?

-Mais j'ai peur...;-;...s'te plaît Kyoya, juste pour cette fois...»

Gingka demandait ça avec un ton tellement suppliant, que Kyoya finit par accepter. Et puis, peut-être que la présence du roux aiderait le vert à avoir moins peur...

«...Ça ne te déranges pas que je dorme avec toi Kyoya ?

-Du moment que tu ne ronfle pas trop, je devrais pouvoir supporter ta présence.

-Oh...tu n'es pas content que je sois là alors...é.è ,fit tristement le roux, je te gêne c'est ça ? Je peux m'en aller si tu veux.

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! s'écria subitement Kyoya.

-...Kyoya ?

-Je...reste avec moi. » avoua le vert.

Heureusement pour Kyoya, il ne faisait pas assez clair dans la chambre pour que Gingka remarque le rouge qu'il avait aux joues.

_'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit moi ?! Que je voulais qu'il reste ?! ...Non, c'est juste parce que j'ai pitié de lui, c'est pas parce que je veux qu'il reste près de moi !'_

«...Merci beaucoup Kyoya ^-^, sourit Gingka.

-Hmm, je fais ça uniquement par pitié, alors ne te réjouis pas trop vite.

-Même, le simple fait de dormir et d'être près de toi me rend heureux Kyoya ^-^ »

Le vert devint complètement rouge après que Gingka eut dit ça.

_'Gingka aime être près de moi ?!...Non, c'est juste par amitié qu'il a dit ça, rien d'autre !'_

«Kyoya, pourquoi tu es tout rouge ? »

Sans que le vert ne s'en soit rendu compte, le roux l'avait rejoint à côté de lui dans son lit. Et du coup, il était assez près pour pouvoir voir qu'il rougissait.

«Ben, je-

-BRAAAAAAAAAOM ! »

Cette fois, un coup de tonnerre encore plus voilent que les précédents frappa et Gingka, complètement apeuré, se réfugit dans les bras de Kyoya en criant. Il était serré contre lui si fort que le vert avait du mal à bouger. D'ailleurs, il avait dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier lui aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si Gingka l'avait entendu ? Il se serait sans doute moqué de lui.

Mais s'il n'avait pas hurlé, en revanche, Kyoya s'était aggripé à Gingka de toutes ses forces, et ce dernier l'avait senti.

«Kyoya tu me pince, tu me fais mal...'~' »

Le vert n'entendit pas ce que dit le roux car il essayait désespérément de se calmer et de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal et une respiration plus calme.

«Kyoya...ton cœur bat vite...»

Gingka parvint à se détacher de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

«Kyoya qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu as eu peur ?

-Non, j'ai pas peur ! » s'écria Kyoya d'un seul coup.

Puis il repoussa Gingka et tourna la tête vers le mur.

«Kyoya, tu as peur des orages, c'est ça ? »

Le vert baissa la tête. Oui, il avait peur des orages, mais plutôt se faire couper la langue que de le dire tout haut, surtout à son plus grand rival !

«Et alors ? Ris de moi si tu veux, moi je m'en moque.

-Kyoya...je n'avais pas l'intention de me moquer de toi, pas du tout » fit calmement le roux.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis avoua:

«Tu sais Kyoya, tout le monde a peur de quelque chose, tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

-Mais je suis le roi des animaux ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur de quoi que ce soit ! Tu te rends compte que je suis capable de me jeter de moi-même dans une tornade, et j'arrive à avoir peur de l'orage !

-Tu as fait quoi ?! s'écria Gingka.

-Pendant le Championnat du monde de Beyblade, quand j'étais en Afrique, je suis allé m'entraîner dans une vallée pleine de tornades. Et pour pouvoir les maîtriser, je suis allé dedans plusieurs fois.

-TU ES ALLÉ DANS UNE TORNADE O.O ?! Mais Kyoya, tu es cinglé ?! Tu te rends compte que t'aurais pu mourir ?!

-Eh, je faisais pas ça parce que j'étais suicidaire, je faisais ça pour pouvoir te vaincre ! se justifia le vert.

-...Tu as fait tout ça uniquement pour pouvoir me vaincre ?

-Ouais.

-...Kyoya, je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie à juste parce que tu veux me vaincre, dit Gingka en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu t'entraînes aussi dangereusement. Même si selon toi c'est nécessaire pour que tu puisses me vaincre.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ! Si j'ai envie d'aller dans une tornade, j'y vais !

-Kyoya, tu ne comprends pas...Tu sais, moi j'ai peur de beaucoup de choses, comparé à toi avoua le roux. J'ai peur de l'orage, des araignées – et même de pas mal de bestioles d'ailleurs, et même d'autres choses, comme le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de hamburgers quand je vais manger dehors par exemple, ou que Pegasus subisse des dégâts irréparables. Mais je pense que ma plus grande peur... c'est quand tu t'en vas. J'avoue, j'ai toujours un peu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose quand je ne suis pas là. Et s'il t'arrivais quelque chose, je...»

Gingka s'arrêta un moment de parler, puis confia au vert:

«Kyoya, ma plus grande peur, c'est de te perdre. Dans tous les sens du terme, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

-Tu as peur de me perdre ?! Mais pourquoi tu te préoccupes autant de moi ?!

-...Peut-être..., Gingka se mit alors à rougir, parce que je tiens beaucoup, beaucoup à toi...et ce, plus que tout au monde, Kyoya...»

_'Il tient à moi plus que tout au monde ?!'_

Soudain, sans que Kyoya ne s'y attende, le rouquin s'avança et...l'embrassa sur la bouche. Les joues du vert devinrent rouges en une fraction de seconde, à cause de l'action de son rival. Il le «laissa» l'embrasser pendant quelques secondes, puis lorsqu'il reprit le contrôle de son esprit, il posa ses mains sur les épaules du roux et le repoussa sans difficulté. Les deux garçons se regardèrent alors pendant un court instant, puis d'un seul coup, Gingka se mit à pleurer.

«Hé mais j'ai rien dit ! s'écria le vert. Pourquoi tu te mets à pleurer ?!

-J-Je suis désolé Kyoya j-je ne voulais pas, pardon j-je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Il allait se lever du lit lorsque Kyoya le retint par le bras.

«Tu es désolé de quoi, enfin ?!

-De t'avoir embrassé !...Pardon Kyoya, pardon...»

Alors que Gingka continuait de sangloter, son rival le tira vers lui et le serra contre lui de manière à le réconforter.

«K-Kyoya ;-; ?

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé de m'avoir embrassé, Gingka, dit calmement Kyoya.

-M-Mais Kyoya je..., commença le roux.

-Je quoi ?

-...Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas... ;-;

-...En vérité, sourit le vert, tu as raison Gingka. Je ne t'aime pas. »

Puis, doucement, Kyoya embrassa à son tour son rival, qui lui non plus ne s'y attendait pas, et après un court baiser, alors que Gingka était aussi devenu rouge que ses cheveux, il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces et lui dit:

«Je t'adore, Gingka.

-...Kyoya...Ouiiiiiiin, Kyoya ;-; ! »

De façon assez ridicule, le roux se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant à nouveau, mais cette fois de joie. Kyoya eut un petit rire.

«Gingka, pourquoi tu pleure cette fois ?

-Parce que je suis content que tu m'aime Kyoya ^-^...Je peux t'appeler Kyoya-kun ? demanda le roux.

-Si tu veux Gingka, répondit le vert.

-Maieuh moi aussi j'veux avoir un surnom gentil :(

-Je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir à un surnom pour toi, je t'en donnerais un demain.

-Tu me le promets Kyoya-kun :D ?

-Je te le promet Gingka. »

Puis ils s'embrassèrent, enlacés tendrement l'un dans l'autre, avant de s'endormir, Gingka doucement blotti dans les bras de Kyoya.

«Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça finirait comme ça, j'ai bien fait de suivre Gingky et de te prévenir. Tu as tout filmé Madoka ?

-Oui c'est bon, c'est dans la boîte Yu ! Encore merci de m'avoir réveillée, je dormais bien mais le déplacement en valait la peine :D !

-De rien ^-^ ! Mais maintenant, wâââââh, je vais aller monopoliser l'Ipod de Tsubasa pour pouvoir dormir sans entendre l'orage, et toi Madoka ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas trop sommeil bizarrement, alors je pense que je vais me rincer l'œil avec la vidéo de ces deux-là jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me revienne.

-Hihi bon visionnage alors ^-^ ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Voilà, oneshot terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, review please :)

Kyoya: Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Je suis le roi des animaux je suis un lion solitaire et je n'ai peur de rien ! Et sûrement pas d'un stupide orage ! Et pourquoi je suis condamné à toujours me coltiner ce démon blond quelque soit l'endroit ?!

Yu: Parce que c'est ton destin niark niark

Kyoya: Et qu'est-c'qu'elle fait là elle ?!

Madoka: Elle te signale qu'elle a un prénom -.-# Et si je vous ais filmés c'est parce que je suis fan de yaoi :) j'en ai sous les yeux ce serait trop dommage de ne pas garder une trace quelque part...

Kyoya: *pense* Si ça se trouve, quand elle filme à chaque fois qu'il y a un combat, elle en profite pour se faire des films en même temps qu'elle analyse...*tout bas* Quelle sadique !

Madoka: Je ne suis pas sadique je suis un génie, c'est tout *u*


End file.
